Man at Home
by runawaysoultrain
Summary: When Steve Rogers is out saving the world, he's a hero. But when he comes home...it's a bit of a different story. Steve x Peggy. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic for the Captian America fandom. I based this from the movie, so I apologize if it doesn't quite match up with the comic books. Also, I gota bit of inspiration from addine995 to write out this idea, so a thank you to her (: I hope y'all enjoy and reviews/faves/etc. are always geatly appreciated and treated with lloving hugs (:**

* * *

 **Man at Home**

 _April, 6th, 1946_

It had been quite a day at S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve Rogers was exhausted and ready to go home after cracking yet another of HYDRA's covers.

He had fully exposed a secret agent who had been using Howard Stark's explosives to kill innocent lives. And that was harder than it looked. Keeping the peace was no easy task.

As the 5 o' clock bell rang, he waved off his partner and best friend, Bucky Barnes, and headed out of HQ, slipping into the New York City dusk.

Shortly after waving down a cabbie, he slipped inside and barked in his deep voice, "Brooklyn, please." As the car roared back to life, Steve leaned back, relaxed. He was pleased with the day's work. And in no time, the soft rumbling of the car had him doizng off.

That was until the cabbie impatiently honked his horn, letting his passenger know he had arrived at his destination.

Steve muttered a thank you as he climbed out and flipped the cabbie a quarter as he walked up to the brownstone which was his home.

He noticed, as he walked up to the front porch, that there were some new tulips planted neatly in square window boxes. They added a bit of liveliness to the home and it made Steve smile happily.

The moment he stepped through the front door, he heard a stern female voice call from the direction of the kitchen, "Steve Rogers! Don't you even think of bringing those filthy, bloody boots and that shield into this house!"

"I know, Pegg! Just gimme a minute!" Steve replied, the smile on his face slightly faded. He slipped off his boots and hung his buffed shield on the nearby coat hook. He stumbled his way into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, shining it on his bright, patriotic, uniform. But before he could take a bite, a pair of neatly manicured hands snatched it from him and took hold of his chin, turning it in the direction they wanted.

Peggy Carter-Rogers stared at her husband with a finely kept eyebrow arched. She spoke sharply in her heavy British accent, "So, my husband comes home from a long day of saving the world and he can't simply kiss his wife hello first?" A chuckle escaped Steve's lips as he leaned down and left an affectionate smootch on Peggy's red-rouged lips. He wrapped a bulky arm around her waist and leaned her close to his chest. She smiled against his touch. She often worried that her precious Steve one day wouldn't come home. But today, he was still here, and that was a perfectly good reason to be happy.

Steve asked, his voice playful, "So, what's the chef cooking up tonight?" Peggy laughed back, "Just my famous chicken noodle stew for my precious soldier…" Steve smiled back, pulling away from their embrace to inspect the stew that was indeed bubbling, and smelling quite good.

He joked with mock suspicion in his voice, "Well m'am…are you positive that you aren't hiding any of HYDRA's secrets in there?" Peggy answered back, her voice hard, "Well, Mr. Rogers, I'm pretty sure that I could handle it on my own if there were…"

Steve smiled lovingly at his wife, "Ya know Pegg? I really am proud of you. You aren't like all those other girls who expect everything to be done for them. You know how to finish the job. And the right way, too. I couldn't be happier to call you the love of my life…"

Peggy just let out a loud, obnoxious laugh, throwing her head back at hearing this. "Oh Steve! There really is no need for you to say that. I already know that I'm stronger than you!"

Steve just played along, "Oh yea? Did you get injected with a strength serum to become a super solider?"

"Yea, yea. You keep sayin that…Captian Spangly Tights…" Peggy retorted, pulling plates for dinner from the nearby cupboard.

She handed them to Steve, who knew it was his job, just like every night, to set the table while Peggy finished preparing dinner.

After the napkins and china had been set, Steve stumbled up the steps to his bedroom to take off his uniform for the day. Soon, he heard Peggy call up, the sterness in her voice back full-blast, "Steve Rogers! If you're not down here in two minutes, NO DINNER FOR YOU! And remember to wash that smelly thing tonight after you take it off, it's simply bloody disgusting!"

He just smiled to himself. _Some super soldier I am...following orders from a lady..._ He grumbled as he made his way back to his waiting dinner.

Peggy was already seated and she glared up at him with malice, "I heard that…"

Steve chuckled, taking a seat next to his wife. And soon Peggy piped up, "And remember, who's the boss here?"

Steve scoffed, "Me, my darling!"

Peggy shook her head, unhappy with her answer, "Fine…Then, who's in charge?"

Steve just rolled his eyes, if this was the game she wanted to play, he'd go along…he knew better than to not to…"You, my darling…"

This satisfied Peggy, as she held her head high in a haughty sort of way. Yes, she was indeed the one in charge. She always was and she always would be.


End file.
